


Sleepover

by flickawhip



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriella and Taylor have a sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

Gabriella had been unable to hide her laughter as Taylor began to work on her homework. 

"... you really want to do homework?"

"... I thought that's why we had this sleepover?"

Gabriella had smirked slightly, settling to get on with her own homework, choosing not to say what she had actually been planning. 

"Gabs... what? What's so funny?"

"I thought you were..."

"I was what?"

"Experienced?"

Taylor had smiled slightly. 

"Oh... is that why?"

"Duh? Haven't you figured it out yet Tay? you look sexy as hell almost every day..."

"Gabs... why the hell didn't you just tell me?"

Gabriella shrugged. 

"Buying time to do some homework?"


End file.
